The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to timers and content security.
A user's access time to secure content over a network may be displayed by unequal time distributions from user to user depending on variables such as a user's geographic location compared to the server and the user's network connection speed. A content timer may begin before the user device has completely downloaded the data, putting users with slower network connections at a disadvantage and conversely users with faster network connections at an advantage.